The war cat and Loki
by crimson.blood.witch
Summary: A talk of peace, and a wedding. Loki in love with what Thor wants. For once Loki wins over Thor I only own the crimsons. This is rated M for some of the chapters for a reason. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Come sit with me and I will tell you a story of how I met the princes of Asgard and how they fell in love with me. My name is Jaden Dark. I come from a world of war and magic. It is a plant called Crimson 2 it is 600 light years from earth. I am a warrior breed and born as well as very skilled in magic. I am the only child of Kane a grate warrior and Shay a woman of grate magic, the leaders of a grate clan and as their daughter I get the best of both. When my people fight we take on our natural animal form that of a big black cat. We are a strong people. Over the years the wars have quitted down some. My father thought it would be a good time to make allies with Asgard and the Allfather. He asked the clan what one of you would go and talk with them. My people knowing the power of the Allfather were scared so I stepped forward and said I would do it. My mother asked "Are you not afraid of the Allfather?" I said " Mother I have fought in many wars and help bring our people to victory many of times an old bear like Odin does not scare me. My father said so then it is Jaden that will help me, out of all my people only my daughter is brave enght to step up and stand for me. So be it, I will join you there soon as I can daughter, may the grate goddess be with you my child. I cast a spell to transport myself to Asgard. When I arrive a man dressed in gold stand before me, I kneel on one knee and tell him I am Jaden Dark of the Crimson Clan, daughter of the grate warrior Kane and I would like to speak of peace with the Allfather. The man in gold nods and says I will send word for someone to come and take you to the Allfather. A raven of massive size shows up out of nowhere, the man in gold talks to it and it flies away. A few moments later the sound of huffs can be heard. A tall, blond haired man climes down off a horse, he smiles at me and the man in gold says good day prince Thor, this is the princess Jaden she wishes to speak to the Allfather. Thor nods and says come I will take you to him. I mount the extra horse he had brought with him. We rode fast. I walk the steps of the palace people stared at me, I ask Thor way do your people look at me so? He says it is because not many women here dress for battle only one other that dresses thus and that is the Lady Sif. I say I understand your women are of a weak breeding all but this Sif. Thor looks at me with wide eyes and a look of shock on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor walks in with the most magnificent creature that I have ever seen her long lean body wrapped in black leather, with thigh high black leather boots, and a dark green cape hanging off her left shoulder hooked by a gold clasp shaped like a sword and scepter crossing over each other, holding the cape in place right over her heart. Her skin was tanned by the sun her hair raven black, her eyes pure green, she was tall and I wanted her for my own. As they walked by me I stepped out from the shadows, she stopped and looked at me I smiled at her as our eyes locked. She nods and steps around me, Thor say brother this is the princess Jaden of Crimson 2, daughter of Kane and Shay. Then turns and looks at her and says Princess this is my brother Loki. I bow as dose she, her face was emotionless, she looked Thor and asked; "May we carry on?" Thor nods and they being to walk again. I step up to walk beside her and said what bring you here lady fair. She looks at me and says I have business with the Allfather. Then walk on without anther word, or even looking at me. I look at Thor who only shrugs at me, as we reach the outer doors of the great hall I stop as they continue on. The guards open the doors so they may enter, Thor says "Father, Mother this is Jaden of Crimson 2 she has come to see father."


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as they leave the great hall, I step out of my hiding place to talk to them and find myself on the floor with her blade at my throat. She is sitting on top of me, her mussels tight, she looks so hot I want to claim her lips as mine, how I would love to run my hands on her bare flesh, as I look up into her eye I can see they have changed they are still pure green yes but they now take the shape of a cats eyes. Thor pulls her off of me and starts tell me I should not have done that, one day sneaking up on someone like that is going to get me killed, and says I am the one who should be sorry not her. She asks for a drink and I say I can do that for I noticed father offered neither food nor drink. I know the perfect place.

Loki held out his arm to showing me the way. As we walked throw the streets of Asgard I see that the people are all giving Loki evil looks they looked at me and turned their noises up at me. I look about and wonder if they still hold what happened on earth against him. As we round a corner Loki says we are here, I look up and see he has brought us to a pub I smile and walk in. Thor walks over to a table where four other are and sits. He says Jaden these are my friends the Warrior Three and Lady Sif the woman I told you about, I said I see. Thor says Lady Sif Jaden is a grate warrior on her home world she is the best of her people, Sif says is she now, well I am the best here as long as she stays out of my way she wont get hurt. I look at them and nod my head when Loki comes up and stand next to me they all give him the evil eye. I say to him I take it that they do not like you much. He tells me that not many here like him. I nod, as Loki hands me a drink, I find a place to sit as Loki brings me some food. The Lady Sif comes over as we eat and says so you are a warrior, I say yes I am and I hear the same about you, she looks at me and says yes I am the best there is around here. I nod saying hum that is nice. The look on her face was that of shock, she then asks if I would like to see what she is made of, I look away and tell her if I have time yes, and maybe I will show her a few things. As she walks away I over hear one of the warriors ask Thor why dose that fair lady sit with that monster. Thor tells him to mind his words that it is his brother he speaks of. I can feel this anger starting to build in me and I do not know why, I look up at Loki he is staring at the table his hands clinched into fists so hard his finger are turning white. I look at the warrior he seems to be full of himself and the look he shoots my way made my blood bowl a growl comes from down deep in my chest, I stand up and walk over to them I ask what may be your name fine sir, he smiles up at me and tells me it is Fandral the dashing, I tilt my head to the side and start laughing I say the dashing of what air heads. His face turns red he yells how dare you talk to me in that way. Who do you think you are? I say I am Princess Jaden Dark. As he stands and storms towards me I stand my ground, I felt the air next to stir Loki was at my side. He tells me I should take care of my words I just smile at him. The dashing stands it front of me, face red he grabs my arm and yanks me towards him he says I don't care who you are and that I will take my words back. I smile as I see Thor stand to get his friend off of me I tell him that I can handle the man want to be, I shift my form faster then he can blink his eyes. He goes to say something when the whole room goes quit the look that this man gives me makes me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

As I step into the great hall of the Allfather, all eye turn, and watch me as I walk to the steps leading to the thrown of the Allfather. The whole Asiser court was here. I see the queen mother and the Great Allfather Odin. I kneel and bow my head I cross my right hand over my chest. Odin asks me what is your name and reason for this visit. I look up and say I am princess Jaden Dark I come baring gifts from my father in the hope of speaking to you of an ailence. The Allfather says stand young warrior. What are these gifts you speak of, and why are you not accompanied by males of your race? I stand and say with all do respect Allfather I am a great warrior and not need to be accompanied by a male. I shift my form in front of all standing there. My body is that of a tall black panther, I am sleek, and very fit. Odin nods I see what you are saying young warrior. I shift back, and with a wave of my hand a silver sword appears in front of me the stone in the hilt shining bright. At my feet upon a blood red cushion sits an egg. Odin stands and desists the stares watching me every step of the way. I say Great Allfather Odin my parental talked of many a tales of your grate battles; it would be a great honor to my people if you would accept this sun sword. The sword floats over to the out starched waiting hand of Odin. He looks at it in aww, testing the weight of it to find it perfect. He asks, me what the stone was. I smile and say it is one of the last sun stones in all of the known universe He thanks me and turns to return to his thrown. I step forward and say Allfather if I may I have one more gift for you. Odin turns with wide eye, saying the sword was more then enough. I smile and look at him shyly and say this gift is not from my father but from me. I pick up the egg and step forward handing it to him. He looks at me puzzled. I say this is a griffin egg great Odin, and I wish to present it to you. Odin looks at me and says for something this preshice what do you want in return? I look at the floor and say I only ask that you share some of your battle story with me. Odin smiles at me and says I would be most honored young warrior. Young Jaden let me ask you if we were attacked right now how would you help defined my kingdom and people. I wave my hand to the left of me and a legion of griffins appear with a legion of my people to the right in cat form ready for war. I see how thank you. The hour is late. Rest after your long journey, and we will speak again in the morning. I smile and back out of the great hall. The queen mother tells Thor to have a chamber readied for me, that I am an honored gust of the Allfather, Thor said "I will do so at once mother." As Thor comes to stand beside me he says come I will take you to your chambers. I nod and follow him. Loki comes out of no where startling me, out of reaction I grab him pinning him to the floor with my body on top of his and my sword at his throat, Thor come to me and pulls me off his brother. He looks at Loki and asks, "Are you well brother?" Loki looking shocked says, "Yes I am well." Thor says, "That a shame maybe next time she will take your head. Do you not know that sneaking up on a warrior can get you killed?"

I tell Thor I am sorry I did not know it was him, Thor waves it off and says that Loki is the one that should be sorry for sneaking around like that.

I say to make amends he can offer me a flagon of ale.


End file.
